Money in the Bank (Season 2)
Money in the Bank is a Smackdown exclusive PPV from the second season of the Firelight Universe Mode. The PPV is hosted in Bakersfield, California. The theme song for the PPV is Raising Hell by Bullet for my Valentine. Build-Up Episodes - Smackdown #60 - Smackdown #61 - Smackdown #62 - Smackdown #63 Background & Build Up The main rivalry heading into the PPV is between The Miz and Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship. After winning the WWE Championship from Shinsuke Nakamura at Judgement Day, The Miz attacked Nakamura after the match until Daniel Bryan made a shocking return and attacked The Miz. On the Smackdown after Judgement Day (Smackdown #60) Daniel Bryan announced that he has returned to wrestling and will face The Miz for the WWE Championship - before Miz attacked Bryan and hit him with the Skull Crushing finale. The following week was the contract signing between the two and this time, Daniel Bryan stood tall after hitting Miz with the running knee. Daniel Bryan finally made his in-ring return on the final Smackdown before Money in the Bank (Smackdown #63) when he defeated Ethan Grant after making him submit to the Yes Lock. But it wasn't all celebrations for Bryan as after the match, The Miz hit Bryan with the Skull Crushing Finale on the ramp. At the Money in the Bank PPV is the traditional Money in the Bank Ladder match, Shane McMahon announced on Smackdown #60 that there will be eight qualifying matches (Four on that week and the other four the following week). The first batch of MITB Qualifiers saw Seth Rollins defeat Roderick Strong, Drew McIntyre defeat Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens defeat Hideo Itami and AJ Styles defeat Rey Mysterio. While the second batch of qualifiers saw Samoa Joe defeat Tye Dillinger, Baron Corbin defeat Carlito, Elias defeat Apollo Crews and Shinsuke Nakamura defeat Ethan Grant. As well as announcing the Men's Money in the Bank match, Shane McMahon also announced the first ever Womens Money in the Bank match as well. But unlike the men's version, the eight participants had already been announced with Charlotte, Nia Jax, Nikki Cross, Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Billie Kay, Mickie James and a returning AJ Lee being the participants in the match. At Judgement Day, Rusev defeated AJ Styles to earn an Intercontinental Championship match at Money in the Bank. Bray Wyatt (Along with the Wyatt Family) were able to get the advantage when they attacked Rusev on Smackdown #62 after Rusev defeated Jack Swagger. Asuka Successfully retained the Smackdown Womens Championship at Judgement Day against Becky Lynch via a roll-up. this angered Lynch as on the Smackdown after Judgement Day (Smackdown #60), Becky Lynch attacked Asuka after the champion defeated Rhea Ripley. Becky Lynch explained her actions the following week saying that Asuka got "lucky" at Judgement Day and that she wants one more shot against Asuka, but this time in a Submission match so Asuka can't get "Lucky". Asuka immediately accepted the match. After defeating Primo & Epico on Smackdown #61, American Alpha were attacked by Harper & Rowan who announced that they were the new No1 Contenders for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship. Harper & Rowan showed their power the following week by disposing TM-61 and then having a stare down with American Alpha after the match. On the Go-Home show, Jason Jordan was pinned by Bray Wyatt in a Six Man Tag match that saw the Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) defeat Rusev & American Alpha. During his Money in the Bank qualifier against Samoa Joe at Smackdown #61, Tye Dillinger was attacked by a returning Cody Rhodes who cost Dillinger the win and the spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Cody Rhodes explained his return and actions the following week when he branded Tye Dillinger as nothing more than a "Joke" and proclaimed that he is the true "Perfect 10" Results Match Cards Daniel Bryan vs The Miz.png|Daniel Bryan vs The Miz © Mens MITB Match.png|Seth Rollins vs Shinsuke Nakamura vs Baron Corbin vs Drew McIntyre vs Elias vs Kevin Owens vs Samoa Joe vs AJ Styles Womens MITB Match.png|Alexa Bliss vs AJ Lee vs Charlotte vs Billie Kay vs Nia Jax vs Nikki Cross vs Mickie James vs Carmella Rusev vs Bray Wyatt.png|Rusev vs Bray Wyatt © Becky Lynch vs Asuka.png|Becky Lynch vs Asuka Wyatt Fmily vs A.png|Harper & Rowan vs American Alpha © 3 - Copy (5).png|Tye Dillinger vs Cody Rhodes Category:Year 2 PPV Category:Smackdown PPV Category:Money in the Bank